koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
ThatGuy1478
|place = 8/16 |alliances = The Pugita Alliance |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 27 | season2 = Norway | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 8/20 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 20 | days2 = 33 | season3 = Cappadocia | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 15/18 | challenges3 = 2 | votesagainst3 = 4 | days3 = 12 | season4 = Palawan | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = 6/24 | challenges4 = 4 | votesagainst4 = 18 | days4 = 41 }} Spuertvliovvoerr , aka Reid, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 4: Batangas, Survivor ORG 5: Norway, Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia and Survivor ORG 16: Palawan. Reid is known as being the ORGs first 4 time player. He first started in Batangas where he co-created one of the strongest alliances in ORG history, The Pugita Alliance with Yoshi. He made many allies and enemies in the game. At the merge Reid was desperate to get his rival, Zach out because of a fear of flipping. However when Nick flipped and helped the alliance begin the pagonging of Buwaya starting with Pydo, then Jaylen and then Mickey. At the final 8, Reid's decision to listen to Nick to vote out Pydo instead of Zach backfired when after the final 8 votes were read and Nick pulled one of the biggest moves in history in pulling out the TP idol and blindsiding Reid with 2 votes (the other being Zach). He then voted for runner-up and close ally, Lily to win the game. He then returned for All-Stars after Lily chose to drop out and came in with a more aggresive, terrible social game. He made another big alliance, the Narvik 8 and voted out Jaylen and Wes at the the tribes first 2 tribals. At the tribe swap Reid was on a tribe of people of which he completely irritated, unknowingly. However, his alliance, with the help of Nuno dragged him through the dreaded ouble tribal council in which Kaeden was voted out. On Day 21 Reid thought he was sitting pretty (yes he is that delusional) before Perry told him that everyone in the tribe was voting him but Perry had the hidden immunity idol and used it on him at that tribal council, which was one part of the most nerv-racking tribals ever. At the merge Reid found himself in hotwater again when the vote was a tie between him and Sam. Ultimately Sam went home. Next tribal Reid was told by power player Kaeghan that Perry was gone and like a wus coward he didnt tell him and Perry along with Zach were blindsided that night. Later there was a group made of everyone except Lucky to get Lucky out. At the final 8 vote eveyone voted Lucky but Lucky surprised everyone when he played the idol and idoled out Reid AGAIN. He then returned 8 seasons later to Cappadocia where he flopped so hard that he was so scattered with his gameplay it was unbelieveable. He was ultimately voted out 4th. He was in the 16th Koror season, Palawan where he placed 6th. Profile Name (Age): Reid (13) Current Residence: Somewhere in earth Personal Claim to Fame: ''' Stuff '''Inspiration in Life: '''Perry, Orange, Lily, Chandni, Jordan, Zach, Aaron, Aston etc. '''Hobbies: Basketball, TV, Survivor, TAR, hating Smeltz Pet Peeves: Parvatis, Smeltz, Smeltz gameplay, the Tyler Perry idol, anyone who likes Smeltz 3 Words to Describe You: '''Smart, obnoxious, lazy '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Full-on house with a computer with wi-fi, never ending refrigerator, Bed, TV, pets and that, pool with jacuzi and my best friends. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: IDK Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I LOVE THIS GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR?: '''Because EVERYONE hates Smeltz Survivor ORG 4: Batangas Voting History Survivor: Norway '''Tribe Designation: Narvik Hometown: Earth Current Residence: Earth Personal Claim To Fame: Survivong Smeltz ego and arrogance for 9 days in fictional Philippines. Inspiration In Life: All of the people that have played/hosted this wiki with a few excptions (Toby, Marcus, Nick, Kaedan) Pet Peeves: 'Smeltz and Parvatis '''Previous Finishes: ' 8th place, 4th jury member 'Favorite Past Moment: ' 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG):'Main: Rupert, Sandra, Courtney and Yau-Man. ORG: Lily, Zach, Yoshi, Nuno, Orange, Jaylen, Pydo, Aaron, Julia, etc. 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' Smeltz, Edgar '''Why Did You Come Back?: To prove that Smeltz sucks Voting History Survivor: Cappadocia Tribe Designation: The brown one Hometown: The same as last time Current Residence: STALKERS >.> Personal Claim To Fame: ''' Winning an ORG and never being a first boot. '''Inspiration In Life: ME! Pet Peeves: 'Too many to count '''Previous Finishes: ' Batangas- 8th place, 4th jury member Norway- 8th place, 5th jury member 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Being idoled out. Twice <3 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG):'Main: Rupert, Sandra, Courtney and Yau-Man. ORG: ME 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' Edgar JESSIE '''Why Did You Come Back?: To prove that I'm better then Solar (which I already have, its just fun doing it over and over). Voting History Survivor: Palawan Tribe Designation: The floppy one. We're called second chancers for a reason. Because we all FLOPPED Hometown: The same as last time. IVE BEEN ASKED THIS 4 TIMES NOW >_> Current Residence: I already answered that Personal Claim To Fame: ''' MY INTENSE FLOPPING. JK. Probably being a 4 timers here <3. '''Inspiration In Life: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm idk Pet Peeves: 'Too many to count '''Previous Finishes: ' Batangas- 8th place, 4th jury member (LOL FLOP) Norway- 8th place, 5th jury member (LOL FLOP) Cappadocia- 14th place, pre-jury (FLOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP) 'Favorite Past Moment: ' Being a three time flop of the ORG 'Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG):'Main: None. When I get on the show that'll change ORG: ME 'Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): ' JESSIE '''Why Did You Come Back?: To flop again. Voting History Trivia *Reid replaced Lily, who dropped out of All-stars. *Both times he competed in the Touchy Subjects challenge, Reid won Immunity. *Reid edged out Mickey for most votes counted against them in a season with 20. He also beat out Nick with the most overall votes in a season. *Reid's nickname is NOT Spu. **The reasoning for this nickname was because of his old username: Spuertvliovvoerr. *Reid changed his username from Spuertvliovvoerr to ThatGuy1478. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Batangas Contestants Category:Pugita Tribe Category:Nakaligtas Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Norway Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Batangas Jury Members Category:Emam Tribe